Invisible Hitomi
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taking place in Soul Hackers, and it's post-game. Hitomi is accidentally turned invisible by the Spookies. Can she turn back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

Inside Akane Mall, Hitomi is seen in the girls locker room changing from wearing a white karate gi to the clothes she usually wears.

"Another day of training to be accomplished," she sighed to herself.

Ever since Nemissa departed from the human world, she's been attending a karate club to train herself. For most of the adventure, she's been dependent on her to fight the monsters since she didn't have powers herself. Now that she has her body all to herself, she has dedicated to become strong herself if she were to encounter those monsters again without her presence, hence the reason she's been practicing karate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the South Parking Garage...

"Is it ready?" Spooky questioned.

"Yes, it's ready, Spooky," Six responds while getting the device ready.

They're working on some kind of raygun. In fact, they're going to experiment it on an apple nearby. With the device activated, the object disappeared on their sight.

Looking astonished, Yu-ichi grabs the unseen object.

"It worked. It worked!" he exclaimed with excitement.

The Spookies celebrated with joy.

"No offense, but I wonder what would it be like if a human is being zapped?" Yu-ichi asked with curiosity.

"I'd rather not think about that," Spooky said, being uneasy on this suggestion.

"Well, let's test it out, now!" Six is ready to zap.

"Six, wait!" Spooky tries to stop him, but it's too late. The beam went out of device and it went through the sky. "As long as it doesn't hit anyone we know, then we're fine."

Back to the mall, Hitomi is seen by the entrance as she saw the beam heading on her way.

"What the…?" she asked before it hits her. Afterwards, she looked at her hands to see they're disappearing from her sight. Horrified, she looked at herself in the fountain to see her own head disappearing in sight as well. "I'm invisible!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the South Parking Garage, the Spookies are surprised to see Hitomi becoming invisible. They may not see her, but they see her clothes. They may not see her body, but they see her outfit consisting of a red vest over a white dress shirt, a brown cargo mini-skirt with black tights underneath, and black calve length platformed boots with white knee length socks. At least her red clip is still seen floating above where her head is.

"So this is what would happen if a human becomes invisible," Spooky commented. "Interesting."

"To be honest, I don't know what to say about this," Akira also added.

"Hey, can you guys please stop staring at me?" the empty clothes said in a voice that indicates uneasiness. "It's embarrassing!"

"The clothes can talk?!" the group said with fear.

"Of course I can talk! What do you expect?!" Hitomi exclaimed with annoyance.

"Good to know we can see what happens when a human gets zapped by our invisible raygun," Six observed. "At least your clothes are still there so we can see you, but still…"

"You don't know how to change back?" Cage asked with concern.

"Well, since you created that gun in the first, I was hoping you could fix this," Hitomi said.

"You're right. It's our fault you're like this, so we might start working on the antidote right now," Yu-ichi said in a serious tone before switching to a tone filled with excitement. "Maybe you should start working first when you're like this. You should try to be a ninja, for instance."

"I'm not some kind of ghost, you know!" the invisible girl said in outrage before saying desperately. "Come on, guys! You know there's a way to change me back! I'll do anything!"

"We wish, Hitomi, but what…?" Spooky is lost in thought, along with the others.

"I got an idea!" Cage spoke up first for an idea.

"Really?" Hitomi found hope in this. She knew she could count on him to solve this problem. After all, she'd seen him do a lot of things in their adventure when she was sharing her body with Nemissa.

"How I try zapping you with my gun? That could be useful," Cage suggested with his hi-tech gun on his hands.

"What makes you think that would work?" the invisible girl started sweating on the idea. After all, she's not liking this.

"That could be a great idea," Spooky agreed to it. "After all, we don't have any ideas yet to think about."

"H-Hold on!" Hitomi panicked. "On second thought, I'll just stay invisible!" she exclaimed, hoping they would stop with the idea.

Unfortunately for her, they didn't. Cage zaps her, and her clothes are seen running back and forth from the pain.

Looks like his idea didn't work since she's still invisible.

"Maybe another zap could be helpful," he tries adjusting his gun again.

"No, I do not!" her empty clothes growled upon going near him.

Hitomi sits back down, crying buckets on her fate.

"Don't cry, Hitomi," Yu-ichi patted her head. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

"So in the meantime, let's do a fashion show," Six shows a pink dress in front of her.

"Fashion show?" Hitomi asked, being puzzled on how to help her.

"Or be a stripper," Six suggested slyly. "What's great than seeing an invisible girl do a striptease out of her clothes?"

The invisible girl is not liking where this is going. The boys have decided to take advantage of her state while waiting for something to come up to cure her invisibility.

At least Cage isn't like that, and she beamed a smile at him even though her face isn't seen.

"So, Hitomi, which would it be?" Spooky sighed. Even though he's against their ideas, he knows fully well that they can help her ease her situation.

"I choose… neither," the empty clothes said calmly, surprising the group. In fact, she said in a tone that indicates calmness when angry. Standing up from her seat, she attempts to leave the garage. "I'm going out for a walk."

"But try to be naked. People would freak out when they see empty clothes walking around by themselves," Six advised.

"No, they would not, Six," she argued back. "Besides, it's nighttime already, so there won't be a lot of people going outside."

"Okay…" he realized as she walks out of the garage.

"Until then, we continue finding a way to change her back," Spooky said, and the boys agreed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It's nighttime, and that's all it matters to Hitomi.

She wanted to go out and have some fresh air to deal with her condition. Her body may be invisible, but her clothes are still visible. Even so, she has no intention of taking her clothes off to become completely invisible.

As she walked through the streets, she heard some calling out for help.

"Help me!" a distressed voice called out.

Hitomi rushes to the source, and she saw a woman who has the same age as hers getting harassed by four thugs. She knows who she is.

Miho Amano…

She is a top student of a well-known school, and one of her classmates at that karate school she attended.

"We'll leave you alone after you hand us your wallet," the leader thug snarled.

"No, I won't let you do this!" Miho cried.

"Leave her alone!" Hitomi cried, facing the thugs who dare to hurt her friend.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" another thug asked. "We have an invisible girl here, that's what."

"So what are you going to do? Be naked in front of us so we can't see you?" the third thug taunted.

"No, that's not what's going to happen to you all for the night," Hitomi said while crackling her unseen knuckles.

Miho recognized the invisible girl through her visible clothing, and she has a hint on who that is.

"Hitomi?" she said with recognition. Just as she saw the fourth thug about to attack her, she attempts to warn her. "Hitomi, behind you!"

Luckily, Hitomi knew she was about to get attacked from behind, so she jump backwards above him.

"What the…?" the thug said before she grabs his arm and tosses him aside.

"Get her!" the leader exclaimed.

As the two thugs rush in on her, Hitomi dodges their combined punches on her. She sends a strong kick on one thug, then she sends a barrage of punches on the other thug before performing a roundhouse kick to knock him out.

"Damn invisible girl!" the leader thug tries attacking her with a knife, but she dodges his attack before punching him with an uppercut.

She's just glad that her training really did pay off after all. If only Nemissa is here to see this, then she would have been proud of her for finally being able to fight without depending on her.

"Are you alright, Miho?" she extends her unseen hard to help the girl stand up.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hitomi. Thank you for saving me," Miho accepts the hand and she stands up from the ground. When the leader thug tries to attack them, Miho sends a strong kick to his chest to knock him down. She focuses on her invisible girl. "So, you're invisible?"

"Yeah…" was the response. "Please don't be scared. It's still me."

"It's… cool!" Miho exclaimed in excitement. "Hitomi, that is so cool! An invisible woman coming to my rescue. It's like some kind of anime. This is amazing!"

Even though her face isn't seen, Hitomi is just glad her friend is taking the news well on her condition.

"Thank you for saying that," she blushed. In fact, her blush marks are seen.

"Um, wanna stay over at my place? You could use some help in getting over with your invisibility," Miho suggested.

"Sure, Miho, I love to," the invisible girl accepted her invitation.

"Great!" her friend beamed a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the South Parking Garage, the Spookies are trying to create another raygun; one that which will turn Hitomi back to visibility.

"Can you believe she won't wear the pink dress I made for her?" Six growled.

"Can you also believe she won't remove her clothes to become completely invisible?" Yu-ichi also added.

"Hey, if you two are done rambling about her condition, let's continue our work!" Spooky attempts to get their attention.

"Yes, sir!" the two boys affirm with fright, continuing to work on the device.

Cage smiled at the group. He has quite the optimism in believing that Hitomi will be cured of her invisibility through this newly constructed raygun.

After a few seconds, they're done creating it.

"Now, let's this on the apple," Spooky suggested, and the beam zaps the unseen apple, putting it back to visibility. "It worked. Now let's find Hitomi and change her back."

"Yeah!" the boys agreed with him as they all went out of the garage to search for their friend.


End file.
